Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost
is the Movie War crossover between ''Kamen Rider Ghost and Kamen Rider Drive. Synopsis The Greatest Genius of the Century vs. the Kamen Riders! A mystery from 10 years ago leads to Ghost and Drive’s “beginning”… After encountering each other while chasing a Ganma, Takeru and Shinnosuke are thrown 10 years into the past after a rift in space-time suddenly opens. Shinnosuke encounters Mr. Belt before they had originally met while Takeru finds his father, Ryu Tenkuuji, before he passed away. Meanwhile, the Roidmude have revived in the present. Kamen Riders Specter and Mach work together in a desperate attempt to stop them. As if he were Mach’s guardian spirit, Kamen Rider Chaser arrives to help. Takeru is determined to solve the mystery of his father’s death and save him in the past, not realizing that it’s a trap created by the greatest genius of the century, revived as a Ganma, Leonardo Da Vinci! With his friend in danger, Shinnosuke will don the Drive Driver once more as Kamen Rider Zerodrive. Plot TBA Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Drive'': After the series end. *''Kamen Rider Ghost'': There is a minor continuity error regarding the movie's placement in Ghost's timeline. Chikara Saionji is alive, which would place this movie before episode 10 at the latest. However, Makoto is seen to be allied with Takeru which would place the movie somewhere before episode 11, which would then conflict with Saionji's fate. Characters Kamen Riders And Introducing Necrom Allies Drive *Kiriko Shijima *Rinna Sawagami *Genpachiro Otta *Kyu Saijo Ghost *Akari Tsukimura *Onari *Sennin *Yurusen *Ryu Tenkuji *Shibuya *Narita Villains *Ganma **Renaissance Ganma ***Da Vinci Ganma ***Michelangelo Ganma ***Raffaello Ganma **Ganma A **Chikara Saionji *Roidmudes Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore, Musashi, Billy the Kid, Toucon Boost **Specter ***Specter, Nobunaga **Necrom ***Necrom *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii, Musashi Damashii, Billy the Kid Damashii, Toucon Boost Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii, Nobunaga Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:'http://www.jefusion.com/2015/10/kamen-rider-x-kamen-rider-super-movie_27.html **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Dead Heat, Shift Speed, Shift Formula, Shift Tridoron ***Tire Exchange: Shift Rumble Dump, Shift Mantarn F01 **'Type Used:' ***Deadheat Drive, Type Speed, Type Wild Dump, Type Formula, Type Formula Mantarn, Type Tridoron **Zerodrive ***Type Change: Shift Speed (prototype) **'Type Used:' ***Type Speed **Mach ***Type Change: Shift Dead Heat **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Signal Mach, Shift Dead Heat **'Form Used:' ***Mach, Deadheat Mach **Chaser ***Form Change: Signal Chaser **'Form Used:' ***Chaser **Drive ***Form Change: Shift Dead Heat **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Drive **Jun ***Form Change: Tokujo-ka Key **'Form Used:' ***Mach (Production Model) Cast ;Drive cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;Ghost cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A·T *Takeru Tenkuji (Child): *Akari Tsukimura (Child): *Guard: * : Theme song TBA Notes *The Kanji in the movie title translates into the English word Super. Hence this movie is also sometimes referred to as Super Movie War Genesis by fans. *In the closure after the episode 8's preview, a small preview for the Movie War is shown where Go's shirt is censored and blurred out. *This Movie War marks the first time a couple of things happen: *First Movie War not to be divided into parts unlike the previous Movie War films. As a result, it is the first to not feature any closing screen from both series. **Featuring the current Rider's Super Form since Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core, though the form's name is different. **Featuring the previous series general villains since Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max . ***Unlike the Greeed's appearance in Movie War Mega Max, this is the first to feature their original actors. **Featuring a movie-exclusive Rider Machine that combines since Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010. ***Unlike the HardMammother in Movie War 2010, this is the first to feature the current and previous Rider's vehicle combining together. **Not featuring a new form that is based on one of the previous or current Riders' ability since Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. *Rio Uchida (Kiriko Shijima) and Taira Imata (Genpachiro Otta) celebrated their 24th and 40th birthdays respectively while filming for this movie. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ghost/story/1206725_2475.html *After this film, Shinnosuke Tomari is now technically the first user of the Drive System chronologically (time displaced). Errors *When Drive uses Rumble Dump, instead of changing into Type Speed Dump, he immediately transforms into Type Wild Dump without changing into Type Wild first. References External links *Official Movie War website Category:Kamen Rider Ghost Category:Kamen Rider Drive Category:Movie War Movies Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Crossovers